


Oil and Water

by thawrecka



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe cleaned the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Water

The oil dribbled down the side of the pot, slick and greasy over Chloe's fingers. It made tiny plops as it hit the sink, spattering over shiny metal.

Chloe squeezed the detergent bottle and green liquid went all over the pot, sliding over the oil. It went bubbly and thin where it rubbed over her fingers.

The hot water from the tap splashed onto her skin.

Chloe scrunched up her face.

 

Chloe wiped the cloth over the inside of the microwave. There were small stains from pizza and a blob of something green she didn't want to investigate further. With a wipe they were gone.

She closed the microwave with a sigh.

 

Chloe put the plates away, closed the cupboards and wiped the counters. She made sure all the various condiments were in the correct places. She removed the wilting vegetables from the bottom of the fridge.

She gave up on trying to remove the coffee stain next to the sink.

Chloe threw the cloth towards the general direction of the sink. Sitting down at the table, she leaned her head on her arms and exhaled. Lana would be there soon and things needed to be perfect.

Maybe next time they could clean the kitchen together and Chloe would remember how to live like a girl.


End file.
